


Define Dancing

by kjack89



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Developing Relationship, Other, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GRN-TER is an outdated robot with an outdated directive, but it can't help being drawn to another robot, NJO-RAS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I just...yeah. I wish I could say this is the strangest AU/crossover I've written but honestly...I can't say that it is.
> 
> Set about 700 years before WALL-E, right as humans are leaving Earth.
> 
> I regret nothing and everything simultaneously. Title comes from the film. Usual disclaimer: I own none of the source material and the totality of my typos.

Like every other Growth Renewal Nurturer, Terra-class (GRN-TER) robot, unit R was about as unremarkable as a robot could be. Initially developed for crop cultivation and repurposed later in a desperate attempt by the human population to try to renew what little natural earth remained, it was a squat, practical robot in a dull brown color with dark green insignia, though its bright, binocular eyes, set above its short, round body, were a clear blue. Its treads were intended for navigating dirt fields, its mechanical arms with pronged, finger-like metal at the ends for carefully lifting and tending plants, and its scanners and computer systems were mostly dedicated towards identifying plants and their potential ailments.

It was completely useless.

GRN-TER had been recommissioned as a renewal assistant when it became clear that the human population had put too many strains on the Earth to survive; unfortunately, this decision had been made about twenty years too late, and so by the time GRN-TER was able to assist, things were far beyond its — or any of its fellows’ — abilities, and now the humans were leaving Earth en masse.

Now, it mostly spent its days overindulging in motor oil and solar energy, to the point where it would need to get its solar panels replaced sooner or later, if it cared about that sort of thing, which it didn’t. In fact, the only thing it really cared about was another robot, a different, newer, more technologically advanced robot called NJO-RAS.

NJO-RAS, a Nonbiological Journey Official and Recovery Assistant Specialist, had been developed with its brethren to assist in the human departure from Earth. They were made to go from Earth to space with little difficulty in the transition, and so had sleek, flying bodies that could withstand the change in gravity without issue. NJO-RAS had a bright red body with a golden head and piercing blue laser-like eyes. Unlike GRN-TER’s clunky, mechanic movements, NJO-RAS’s appendages seemed to melt into its shell when not being used, and its scanners and computer systems were top-notch. It also had a slightly more advanced vocal system, for the purpose of conversing with the humans, though when among other robots, it mostly stuck to the whistles, beeps and clicks their kind relied on to communicate.

However, while its directive was aimed at assisting the humans for life in space, NJO-RAS, one of the last remaining units from the elite Apollo group (all others had already gone into space with the humans who had previously departed), was not satisfied with this directive. Instead, its personal aims were to try to convince the humans to stay, to fight for their planet and the other animals that lived there and not surrender it to pollution and ruin.

NJO-RAS was not alone in this cause. It had gathered seven other robots, its closest friends and allies, who came from all disciplines: FOO-E was a worker bot with a fan attachment; PRU-VER was a data librarian specialist; BAHO-L was a security droid; COOF-RAC and BOS-U-A dealt in arbitration; JO-LE was a medical droid; and CM-B-FER was an intelligence bot. Together, the eight of them had formed a coalition of sorts, and often gathered in an abandoned coffeeshop whose neon sign, due to some letters missing, spelled out “MU SAIN”, and their beeps and whistles could be heard late into the night as they discussed many issues.

GRN-TER was often with them, but it mostly remained silent during serious discussions, only inserting an ironic whistle every now and again, if only to get NJO-RAS’s scanners to swivel in its direction. For the most part, though, GRN-TER was content to sit in the back and just watch NJO-RAS, who was a sight to be seen.

When impassioned, NJO-RAS would float above the group, speaking in an agitated mix of beeps and words, often just repeating, “Directive!” in increasing volume as it made its points. When others were talking, NJO-RAS would sit quietly, its eyes constantly scanning the room as it listened intently. In either case, NJO-RAS was the most beautiful thing GRN-TER had ever seen, and as a robot programmed to care more about nature than anything else, that was saying something.

Ultimately, NJO-RAS wanted to get the other robots to insist that the humans stay, to not abandon them on Earth. GRN-TER thought that this was the stupidest idea it had ever heard, and it had once heard a fellow GRN-TER unit suggest that they try burying themselves in soil to see if they grew any plants (that unit had been decommissioned not too far after that, for obvious reasons). Not only did it not think that NJO-RAS had any chance of success — going so far against one’s directive did not bode well for any robot — but it also wondered why it mattered. What had the humans ever done besides destroy the Earth?

GRN-TER decided it didn’t hurt to ask, but it at least had the sense to wait until the meeting dispersed for the most part before wheeling up to NJO-RAS and making an inquiring noise. NJO-RAS turned and scanned it for a moment before nodding its approval for GRN-TER to continue, waving CM-B-FER on ahead of it.

Though GRN-TER’s systems were not as advanced or eloquent as NJO-RAS’s, it hoped its intent would get across fairly clearly as it used its rudimentary projector to show a picture of a human before beeping in question. NJO-RAS just stared at the picture and at GRN-TER for a long moment before shaking its head. “GRN-TER,” it sighed, disapproval clear from its vocal processor.

GRN-TER just beeped the inquisitive noise louder, adding as best it could managed, “NJO-RAS”, followed by a softer, questioning, “Directive?”

NJO-RAS started to beep a response, then paused, its blue eyes flickering for a moment. Then it said firmly, “Directive,” and to GRN-TER’s surprise, held out its hand for GRN-TER to take. GRN-TER did not even hesitate before doing so, even more surprised when NJO-RAS scooped it up and held it in its arm as it flew. Together they flew away from the city, into the outskirts where there were less buildings but no less litter that was strewn across the streets where the humans had left it.

Slowing, NJO-RAS cast its scanner to each side until it found what it was looking for, a non-descript building. NJO-RAS flew through the doors and set GRN-TER down inside, beckoning it to follow. GRN-TER did, also looking left and right, surprised by what it saw, which were preserved specimens of plants. Some GRN-TER recognized immediately; others took longer for its processing system to comprehend, having to flip through centuries of data to identify the specimens.

Then they stopped in a large, open room, where there were even more specimens — not preserved plants this time, but rather preserved animals. GRN-TER’s computers were not programmed to recognize animals, so it was unable to give them any names, but it knew that these must also span back centuries.

NJO-RAS let GRN-TER look for a moment and then led it back outside, where it paused next to the building and turned to project a series of images and video clips against the building’s wall.

GRN-TER watched in silence with not even a cynical beep, the images flashing faster and faster. NJO-RAS was showing it more about the humans than GRN-TER had ever known, about their destructive powers, which GRN-TER and all robots had witnessed first-hand, but also their powers of creation, of cultivation. And of course, instead of just destroying their homeworld, humans had destroyed more of their own people than GRN-TER had ever even seen.

Many humans thought that robots didn’t have emotions, but they were, to some extent, wrong; robots were not programmed with emotion, to be sure, but something happened when the first spark of electricity brought them life. It was what allowed GRN-TER to feel attachment and desire towards NJO-RAS, just as it was now what allowed GRN-TER to feel something within its circuits break at what humanity had left in its stead.

And that was when GRN-TER finally understood. This whole thing wasn’t about the humans, not really; rather, it was because NJO-RAS knew that the humans were needed to fix that which they had destroyed, and by doing so, ensure the survival of the plants and the animals that would otherwise die and never be able to return without them, not to mention the robots that relied on the humans for so much. It was a matter of retribution and responsibility, and GRN-TER finally understood.

NJO-RAS reached out to tilt GRN-TER’s eyes up to meet its, and it asked quietly, almost hopefully, “Directive?”

GRN-TER reached its own hand up to cover NJO-RAS’s, and it gave a gentle beep before affirming, “Directive.”

That simple word changed everything, with NJO-RAS letting out a series of beeps intended in mimic the sound of human laughter, and it grabbed both of GRN-TER’s hands and swung it around in a circle. GRN-TER’s beeps were slightly higher pitched but just as excited as they moved together in perfect harmony. If there had been music, they would have matched it, but as it was, neither of them needed it.

Time seemed to stop as they spun together, but then NJO-RAS slowed, pulling GRN-TER closer to it, and when they had stopped, pressed its forehead against GRN-TER’s.

In that moment, a small static spark leapt between the two of them, and GRN-TER felt like its internal systems might combust from what it could only describe as overwhelming joy.

Whether NJO-RAS felt it, too, GRN-TER would never know, for suddenly, holoscreens opened across the city and even as far outside as they were, displaying the Global CEO of Buy n Large, who looked strained. “Attention all remaining citizens and workers,” the CEO said in a wavering voice, “Operation Clean-Up has, for the time being, become too dangerous for us to remain here. All remaining humans are to be evacuated in exactly eight hours. We don’t know when or if we will be able to return, so please do not miss the final Buy n Large ship, the Corinthe, that will be leaving. Thank you.”

As the holoscreens disappeared, GRN-TER turned back to NJO-RAS, who was staring into this distance, its expression hard. Then NJO-RAS shook its head and turned back to GRN-TER. “Directive,” it said grimly, picking GRN-TER up again to carry it back into the city.

GRN-TER tried not to think about anything else, focusing instead on the spark that had jumped between them, and when they arrived back at the café, NJO-RAS repeated, “Directive.”

“Directive?” GRN-TER beeped pleadingly, wanting to follow and help NJO-RAS.

After a brief hesitation, NJO-RAS shook its head. “Sleep,” it commanded before adding in a slightly gentler tone, “Directive.” Then it left, assumedly to find the rest of the robots and make plans.

GRN-TER wheeled slowly toward its home, near to the spaceship Corinthe, still caught up in the warmth that radiated through its circuits from the spark it had shared with NJO-RAS. It was so caught up in everything that as it settled in for the night, it forgot to put its solar panels up to recharge for the night, instead falling into a deep sleep.

Its sleep was so deep that it somehow slept through just about all of the events the next morning, which was probably for the best, since if GRN-TER had been awake, what it would have seen would have crushed it. NJO-RAS and the rest of the robots made a valiant stand, building a barricade overnight to try to stop the humans from boarding the ship, but the Buy n Large security guards cut them down and dismantled the barricade quickly, also dismantling the robots so that they were heaped in pieces.

But the last robot left was NJO-RAS, and just as the security guards cornered it, GRN-TER woke up, using the last dregs of its energy to stumble forward, its treads moving slowly over the uneven ground.

It should have used what little energy it had left to unfold its solar panels and recharge, but instead, GRN-TER wheeled to NJO-RAS’s side, ignoring the security guards as if they did not exist. When it reached NJO-RAS, it stopped and looked up at it, before asking in what mangled voice it could manage, “Directive?”

NJO-RAS inclined its head slightly, and reached out to take GRN-TER’s hand in its own. The security guards looked at each other and shrugged before moving forward. The last thing GRN-TER saw before they reached its control panel and disabled its sight function was NJO-RAS’s hand still holding its.

* * *

 

As the Corinthe took off, it kicked off a cloud of dust that rolled over the surrounding land, briefly covering the two lone robots standing at the edge, the metal bodies of their fallen comrades strewn around them. But then it dissipated, revealing the two figures still standing, their hands clasped together in eternity. 


End file.
